


Do You Like It?

by KittyInATopHat



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Dinesh just wants Gilf to think he's sexy, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, garter belts, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyInATopHat/pseuds/KittyInATopHat
Summary: Dinesh surprises Gilfoyle with something short and lacy, but Gilfoyle is indifferent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO at the time that I'm currently finishing this I am VERY WIGGED OUT on caffeine & VERY LOW on sleep so if it seems rushed or I missed some editing stuff please tell me because I AM LITERALLY VIBRATING OUT OF MY BODY AT THE MOMENT sorry  
> This was just a little something I wrote for Dinesh & Gilf after talking through headcanons with my best friend. Plus I'm a sucker for boys in lingerie lmfao. Enjoy.

Dinesh stares at the open package sitting on his bed, flushed. It was bad enough he had to wrestle the box from Jian Yang at the front door, who’s new favorite thing to do was use Erlich’s Amazon Prime account to purchase large, unnecessary items. But now that he has it, Dinesh feels like he’s in over his head.  It’s like the set Tara was wearing in the picture she had sent to Gilfoyle.  _ Want me to suggest a pair of heels to go along with it? _ , she teased in her text messages after she sent him the link and suggested a size.

_ Please don’t _ , he replied.

_ I’m just messing with you _ , she responded.  _ Don’t worry, though, you’re gonna look great. _ He leaves her message on a ‘Read on’ because he’s already embarrassed enough that he asked her where she got it in the first place. He’s just thankful that Tara is ok with him trying to seduce her boyfriend...their boyfriend.

Dinesh plucks the night slip out of the box and holds it out in front of him, the red, lacey fabric glaring back. It’s...shorter than he imagined and he’s not even entirely sure he’ll be able to get it over his head. He pulls at the straps, testing the elasticity to find that it’s stretchy and he breathes a small sigh of relief. He continues unpacking, pulling out the matching lace garter belt he purchased with it as well as some sheer thigh highs, all uniform in the same bright red. At the bottom of the box, to complete the look, lies his biggest insecurity: a pair of red, lace panties.

“Well...I guess we’ll give this a shot”, he murmurs to himself. He pulls off his jeans and tshirt and fastens the garter belt around his waist, thankful that the fabric is softer than he imagined. He pulls the slip over his head, smoothing the lace over his round torso and garter belt, before slipping his legs into his thigh highs, staggering slightly as he does. He stares at the panties, still in the box, and tries to ignore the insecurities creeping into his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he strips off his boxers and replaces them with the final piece of lingerie. He twirls in front of the full length mirror leaning against his closet door, examining how the slip hugs him. He’s taken aback by how thin the garment is, how much of his olive skin he can see through the scarlet lace, how the dark, course hair across his body looks against the bright fabric and suddenly he doesn’t think this is a good idea anymore. Apprehension begins to set in his chest.

Before he has time to talk himself out of his decision he throws on his worn, gray bathrobe and slinks out his bedroom door.

_ Relax _ , Dinesh thinks.  _ Gilf is going to be taken so off guard, he’s not going to know what to do with himself. You have the upper hand. _

Down the hall, Gilfoyle’s bedroom door is cracked. At first Dinesh hesitates at the door, ready to knock, but then decides to be bold. He pushes on the wood, opening the door into Gilfoyle’s room. He’s lying on a bed of black sheets in only a pair of black boxers, his hair tied up in a messy bun, holding an Xbox One controller and staring intently at the flat screen television in front of him. Is he even aware of how good he looks right now? 

“Did you forget how to knock?”, he asks, not bothering to look up from his game. Dinesh’s confidence weavers, but he isn’t willing to let Gilfoyle see that. He closes the door behind him and walks into Gilfoyle’s line of sight, blocking the view of the TV.

“Move, you’re fucking up my kill streak”, Gilfoyle says, deadpan.

“Good”, Dinesh retorts. He drops the robe, locking eyes with Gilfoyle as he stands there. He watches Gilfoyle’s eyes scale him head to toe, taking in his figure. Dinesh’s skin prickles, either because of the slight draft of the room or because of Gilfoyle’s gaze. Maybe both. Probably both. Man, this thing is thin.

“Did you borrow that from Tara?”.

“No”, Dinesh defends. “I...bought it. Do you like it?”

“Do  _ you _ like it?”.

“That doesn’t matter”, Dinesh dismisses.

“Yes it does”, Gilfoyle says, pausing the game and setting the controller down next to him. His full attention is on Dinesh, his eyes are intense behind his glasses, and Dinesh drops his gaze to the floor.

“I mean you like it on Tara, I figured maybe you would like it on me too”, he says, quietly, unable to read Gilfoyle's expression.

“I like it on Tara because it’s her favorite lingerie. She feels sexy in it and I can tell she feels sexy in it. She wears it for herself”, he says. He lifts himself off of his bed and walks over to Dinesh. They’re almost eye level, but Gilfoyle still has a few inches on him. He smells like store brand shampoo and clean laundry. Judging by his slightly bloodshot eyes and the familiar scent of weed, he was probably smoking earlier. “You don’t have to do this because you think you need to impress me. I already think you’re sexy”. His sentence practically knocks the wind from Dinesh’s chest. He’s still so new to everything, he can’t believe someone would ever think that was true. He struggles to find a response, so instead he holds his arms out to Gilfoyle, who embraces him tightly. They stay like this momentarily and Gilfoyle snakes his hand through Dinesh’s hair, stroking the nape of his neck.

“Besides”, Gilfoyle continues. “You could have just asked if you want me to fuck you. You didn’t have to go playing dress up”. Dinesh’s face grows hot and he glares up at him, Gilfoyle’s face curved into a beautiful, snide grin.

“It’s not that easy”, he grumbles.

“Come on”, he grins. “Just ask me”.

“Will you...have sex...with...me?”, Dinesh asks, hesitantly.    

“Yes, I will. But that’s pretty gay, Dinesh”, he responds, still grinning and Dinesh wants to kill him.

“I hate you”, he glares, as Gilfoyle laughs.

“You’re going to hate me even more once you see how bad I’m going to tease you”, he responds, his voice deep and hungry. Dinesh’s pulse races, suddenly the room feels warmer. Gilfoyle runs a fingertip up Dinesh’s arm, leaving electricity across his skin. “You can’t come in here wearing that and not expect me to ravish you”. 

“Does that mean I…should leave this on?”, Dinesh asks. 

“Surprise me”, he says, picking up his controller. “I’ll finish my campaign and then come over”. Dinesh rolls his eyes.

“Don’t leave me too long”, he grumbles. As he pulls one sleeve of his robe over his arm, Gilfoyle smacks his ass, hard, and he yelps.

“Don’t worry babe”, he winks. Dinesh fumbles to pull his robe on and walks out the door before Gilfoyle can manage to embarrass him more than he already has. When he closes the door behind him, he stops, takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, revealing in the excitement of knowing he’s about to get laid.

“Oh, hi Dinesh”, a voice in front of him says, startling him. He opens his eyes to find Jared staring back at him.

“Jared...uh”, he’s unsure of what to say. There’s no good way he can play this off: it’s pretty obvious that he’s just exited Gilfoyle’s room wearing a bathrobe. Dinesh watches as Jared’s eyes fall to his feet, still clad in the red thigh highs.  _ Oh no _ . Dinesh holds his breath.

“I like your tights”, Jared carries on, seemingly unphased by his state. “Usually I prefer nude tones, but red really compliments your skin”. Then he smiles, turns and carries on his way.

“What the fuck Jared”, Dinesh says to himself, watching him disappear down the hall.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friend, have a nice day! (:


End file.
